The Ultimate Loud House Tournament (Hiatus)
by Demaruto wilsmaki
Summary: Welcome to the greatest tournament ever! A tournament where every version of your favorite characters fight it out to see who is the strongest. Who will win, you ask? You just gonna have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: A dimensional multiverse tournament!

_"If the next competitors can please come forward." _The announcer said through the speaker.

Just then, two people make their way to the stage. One of them is a grown up Lana from a dimension where she is a Saiyan, and the other one is a grown up Loana from a dimension where Lana and Lola didn't unfuse. They both take the stage and stare at each other.

"So, you is a fusion between me and Lola, huh? This is gonna be exciting!" Lana said with a smile as she is getting excited about her match.

"Don't get too cocky! We are strong enough to mop the floor with you!" Loana replied.

"I'll love to see you try."

Both competitors took on a battle stance as they wait for the match to start.

"A battle between a Saiyan warrior and a fusion, huh? I feel like i have seen something like this before." A 18 year old teen said as he observed Lana and Loana from the stands.

He wasn't the only one who was observing the two, everyone else in the stands are too while they await the match to start.

_"You may begin!"_

After hearing those words, Lana and Loana charged at each other with their fists clutched. When their fists was about to make contact with each other, everything suddenly freezes.

_"I bet you are probably wondering what is going on here. Well, instead of just telling you, I'm about to show you how this all started." _

Earlier in Royal Woods, the kids are having fun outside doing their usual things while their parents are finishing up washing Vanzilla. Suddenly, they see a beam of light coming from the sky and landed in front of them. When the beam disappears, it reveals two people in white hooded cloaks.

"Who're them? They seem so...weird." Lola said.

"I'll say. Did you see how they just arrived?" Lana asked. "That wasn't normal!"

The two visitors started looking at the Loud family in complete and utter silence which creeped them out.

"I don't like this." Rita said quietly to her husband who nodded in response.

"Are you the Loud family?" The mysterious male asked.

Rita and Lynn Sr. look at each other for a bit before finally speaking. "Y-yes. Yes we are. Who are you exactly?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"We are beings from a different universe going through other universes, alternate timelines, and dimensions looking for anyone who wants to participate in our tournament."

"A tournament? What kind of tournament are we talking about here?" Lynn asked.

"I think i can answer that for you, Lynn. If I'm not mistaken, this is some sort of dimensional multiverse tournament since you two are jumping through universes, timelines, and dimensions looking for people who will take place in this thing." Lisa guessed.

"Right you are, little one. This tournament is created to see which universes, timelines, or dimensions is the strongest." The mysterious lady said.

"A tournament to see which world is the strongest? Well, sign me up because i want to participate in it!" Lynn said as she gets pumped up and excited.

"Absolutely not, young lady! There's no way you or any of us is going." Rita told her.

"Come on, Mom! Please? I really want to go! Just think about the other version of us we could meet."

"As much i despise these types of tournaments, i do want to see different versions of me and interact with them." Lisa replied as the other kids agrees with her.

"So, can we please go?" Lynn asked once again as she and her siblings gives her parents the sad puppy dog eyes.

Rita looks at her kids for a bit then looks over at the two mysterious figures. "Do we have to participate in this tournament?" She asked.

"Not at all, Miss. If you don't want to participate, you can always sit in the stands and watch." The mysterious man said.

Rita sighs in defeat, "Fine, i guess we're going after all. But we are not going to participate in it. Mostly because we don't know what our other versions are like. They are probably dangerous all we know. So we are going to sit in the stands and watch everybody else fight each other. No ifs, ands or buts about it!"

"Talk about a buzz kill." Lynn complained while her siblings cheers.

"Very well then. Everyone gather around. We are going to be teleported to our ship that will take us to the tournament." The man said as the same beam of light appears and warped them up to a ship that was floating in earth's atmosphere.

"Whoa... Check out this ship. It's huge!" Lynn exclaimed.

"I know right?!" Lola asked.

Lincoln looks around the ship and spots Ronnie Anne and her family, Clyde and his fathers, and Sid and her family a few feet away then walked up to them.

"Ronnie Anne? Clyde? Sid? You guys are going to the tournament too?" Lincoln asked.

"You bet we are. There's no way we are going miss out on such a event like this." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Yeah! And the thought of seeing countless versions of ourselves from different places, i couldn't let something like this slip by!" Sid said with excitement.

"That is the only reason why my dads agree on going. Well, that and the fact that one of them actually want to participate in it." Clyde said.

"Well, at least now i know that my family isn't the only ones going." Lincoln replied with a light chuckle.

Rita and Lynn Sr watched as their kids talking to their friends and also notices the other parents there as well.

"Looks like almost everyone we know is coming along as well." Lynn Sr. said.

"Seems like it." Rita replied to her husband before turning her attention to the mysterious beings. "By the way, i have been meaning to ask, how long will this trip be?"

"Not that long, Miss. We will wrap to the universe where the tournament is taking place on in a moment."

And just like that, the ship began warping itself out of that universe and appeared in another. It then landed on a planet where the tournament is gonna take place at with some other ships similar to it.

**_"We had now arrived at the tournament. _****_Please leave in a single line and have a nice day in universe 0." _**The ship's A.I said as the passengers leaves.

"This is where you, humans from universe 7, will stay. You can wander around and interact with other people, just don't start a fight with them." The man said as he leads the inhabitants of universe 7 into the tournament.

"And remember, the people you are going to meet are yourselves from other universes, alternate timelines, and dimensions. So don't be surprised about them." The woman also said.

When everyone walked inside, they all gasp in shock at how big it is.

"Oh, and if you worry about the oxygen here, we already got that taken care of. Anyway, this is your balcony. The tournament will begin as soon as the others arrive. Until then, go interact with yourselves." The man told them before him and his partner left.

"So, this is it? The tournament to see which world is the strongest." Lincoln said.

**A/N: Well, I'm never thought i would make a Loud House only tournament story but here we are. To be honest, i kinda wanted to make something like this before but i didn't had it in me to do it so i made the Tournament of Power (cartoon style) instead.**

**Anywho, i decided to make this story M rated because things will get a little...gruesome in some parts. And just to clearify, even though every version of the Loud House characters from different universes, timelines, and dimensions are partake in the tournament, not every version might not play a part in this story due to not wanted to take characters from other people's stories. I might make a reference about them or something but that's about it.**

**Now with that out of the way, i hope you guys will enjoy this story. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review and i see you all later.**

**P.s. Not sure if dimensional multiverse is a thing but please just go with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before i forget again, since this story is basically the Loud house version of Dragon Ball Multiverse, expect some characters origin stories here. Or something like that. Now with that out of the way, here's chapter 2.**

Chapter two: Let the tournament begin!

Everyone from universe 7 is still in awe about the tournament.

"Look at this place! It's huge!" Sid exclaimed.

"You can say that again!" Ronnie Anne replied.

It didn't take long before the Loud kids looked over their balcony and spotted the countless other versions of everyone from universe 7.

"Man, they weren't kidding about every versions of us from different universes, timelines, and dimensions will be here." Luan said.

"They are literally too many of them, i don't think we will get know all of them before this tournament starts." Lori replied.

"Then what are you lame-os waiting for? Let's go introduce ourselves!" Lynn said as she jumped over the balcony.

"Lynn, wait!" Lincoln yelled as he does the same but falls face down on the ground. He got back up and just walk away.

Soon, almost everyone from universe 7 left their balcony to go interact with themselves, leaving Rita and Lynn Sr with Lily.

"Hello there." A female voice said from the side of Rita and Lynn Sr. which grabbed their attention and see that it was them from a different universe.

"Hello there. You must be us from a different universe, huh?" Rita asked.

"Yep! Universe 5!" Lynn Sr. from Universe 5 replied.

"Sweet! We're just two universes apart!" Lynn Sr. stated.

"Right you are, J. Pizzy!"

"Umm, quick question, how many kids do you have in your universe?" Rita from Universe 5 asked. "The reason why i asked is because in our universe we had in total of 13 kids: 2 sons, 10 daughters, and 1 granddaughter." She pulled out a picture of her family and shows it to her universe 7 counterparts. "Our eldest son is Logan, that little girl there? That's his daughter Anastasia."

"Don't let that sweet smile deceive you." Lynn Sr. from Universe 5 warned them. "She might look like a angel, but she's really a little demon. Think of her as Lola but worster."

"I see. Now we got a question for you two. Which one is _your_ granddaughter?" Lynn Sr. asked as he points in the direction where he sees two Anastasias observing each other.

"That's...a good question."

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Clyde from Universe 7 are walking around looking at the other participants/viewers.

"Hey, Lincoln. Do you think all of these people are here to enter in the tournament?" Clyde asked.

"I don't think so. I think some of them are just gonna watch instead." Lincoln answered.

"I guess that's makes sense."

"Okay, so far we met versions of me and my sisters as angels that is summoned from heaven to ensure humanity survival and betterment, a swapped age version of you and Bobby, which is weird to see, and a version of Lucy that sees and talks to ghosts of me and my other sisters. Anyone else?" Another Lincoln asked his Clyde as they walked past Lincoln and Clyde from Universe 7.

"There was the Full House Gang and the Sound Barrier we also met." The other Clyde replied.

"That's seems about right. Come on, let's go see if there's more superhero versions of us!"

"Clyde, did you hear that? There are versions of us that are superheroes! We got to go meet some ourselves!" Lincoln said as him and Clyde head off to meet some superhero versions of themselves.

While they are doing that, Lana and Lola from their universe are roaming around looking for other people to talk to.

"So, we met almost everyone so far. Who's next?" Lana asked.

"Oh! Let's talk to that Lily! She seems pretty lonely." Lola pointed out as her and Lana walk up to the balcony where a teenager version of Lily is sitting by herself. "Hello there! We noticed that you is sitting here by yourself and we just thought you needed company." She said she a smile.

"I don't need no company. Especially from the likes of you. So, unless you want to die, i suggest you get the hell away from me, right now!" This version of Lily said in a threatening and sinister manner which caused the twins to slowly walk away from her balcony.

In the control room, the two same mysterious people from earlier are observing everyone from behind the glass alongside some other weird looking people.

"I think everyone is here and accounted for. Though if i may ask, why did you include the groups with the incest kids?" The announcer asked.

"Because, my dear friend, this is a tournament where everyone can participate in or enjoy. If they got a problem with that, oh well. They just gonna have to deal with it until the tournament ends. Now enough chitchat. It's time to start the tournament." The man said.

"R-right!" The announcer cleared his throat, tapped the microphone, and begins speaking. "Hello everyone! Welcome to the first annual dimensional multiverse tournament! Once everyone is back in their respective balconies, we can get through the rules and begin the tournament!"

After hearing that, everyone did what they were told and went back to their own balconies.

"Hey kids! Did you all got to talk to everyone here so far?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Yep!" Lincoln replied with a smile.

"Yep." Lucy said.

"Mmhmm!" Leni nodded.

"Sure did!" Lynn answered with a thumbs up.

"That's good to hear." Rita said.

"Okay, now that everyone is back in their respective balconies, it's time to get over the rule!" The announcer said through the speakers. "This is a no hold barred tournament, meaning that everyone can fight at their full power! With that said however, any sort of fighting or killing outside of the ring is a automatic disqualification. The match will end when a combatant is down for the count, forfeit, or is killed. Weapons are allow but can only be used in the ring. Any outside help also counts as disqualification. Also, for any human who don't have any superpowers will be granted some once they have entered the ring. On a sidenote, our spectator's bleachers is protected by an anti-energy field. So anyone with is gonna speculate, i highly recommend if you all go there for your own safety."

"You heard the announcer, kids. Let's go." Lynn Sr. told his kids as they and some of the other members of their universe heads to the bleachers as well as most of their other versions.

"We have also randomly selected the matches. Now with all that said and done, let us start the first match! First up: Tonka from universe 25 against Alaunus from Universe 30's dimension A!" The announcer announced as both Tonka and Alaunus flew and landed on the on opposite sides of arena. "You may begin!"

Without any hesitation, Tonka charged straight towards Alaunus and threw a punch at him, to which the latter blocked by using his arm.

"Nice defense." Tonka commented.

"I am glad that you are amazed. However, I'm afraid that this match is mine." Alaunus replied.

"We will see about that!"

Tonka and Alaunus started exchanging punches with one another for a bit before they broke apart from each other by jumping to their respective side. Alaunus extends his arms and launch them at Tonka, but she dodges a couple of attacks from him. She started to run straight at the Namekian once again and clutched her fist as she prepares to punch him in his chest.

Alaunus leaped into the air just in time to avoid Tonka's punch and begins charging up a mouth breath attack and fire it at her. However, Tonka quickly flew into the air to avoid getting hit but the breath attack, appeared behind him, and delivers a coup de grâce by elbowing him hard in the back, sending him crashing down to the arena, rendered him unconscious.

"Tonka of Universe 25 wins!" The announcer announced while two people checked on Alaunus to see if he is alive or not.

"Not gonna lie, i was hoping for an challenge." Tonka said as she walk back to her balcony.

"I know that is gonna sting." Lynn said. "I wonder who is gonna be next?"

"Next fight: The White Hare Nightmare from Universe 33 against the The Fallen Linc from Universe 24!"

"The White Hare Nightmare? The Fallen Linc? Who the heck are them?" Lynn asked.

"I think the two versions of Lincoln that is walking up to the arena." Lucy said as she pointed at the second combatants.

One of them is a grown up Lincoln wearing a white Japanese folding shirt, dark brown baggy pants, a headband, and a pair of Japanese geta and carries a sword that is hanging on his waist and hanging from his right thigh in a black sheath with a white strap with Bun Bun hanging on the bottom of the sword. The other one is an grown up evil version of Lincoln wearing mostly dark clothing, have red hair and eyes, and has some kind of dark power.

"So, you're my opponent, huh? You don't look like much. And what's up with that stuffed rabbit? It's make you look like a loser." The Fallen Linc taunted to which his opponent just silently stares at him. "What's the matter? Too scared to answer back? Doesn't matter. When this match starts, i will annihilate you!"

"You may begin!"

Shortly after hearing that, The White Hare Nightmare rushed at The Fallen Linc at high speed with his sword drawn out. "Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru..."

"Nini?!" The Fallen Linc questioned as The White Hare Nightmare slashed through him.

Once he sheathes his sword, the top half of The Fallen Linc fell off and hit the ground before the lower half did. "You made a big mistake in taunting me, my friend. May your soul rest in the afterlife." He said as he leaves.

"The White Hare Nightmare of Universe 33 wins!"

"That was COOL! But also gruesome." Sid pointed out.

"Let's be glad that we are not participating in this tournament. The last thing i need is to be cut in half by that dude." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Or have my back broken by that Tonka lady." Sid shudder in fear. "That would be terrible and terrifying."

"You can say that again."

_"After seeing that fight, i kind of want him to be my Dad." _Lupa thought to herself.

"Ok, next match, Anastasia from Universe 9 against the Queen of Diamonds from Universe 18!"

"Anastasia Loud from Universe 9?" Anastasia from Universe 5 muttered before it dawned on her. "Wait, there's a third Anastasia here?! Where is she?!"

"I think that's her walking up the arena." Lincoln from Universe 5 said as he pointed at the third Anastasia. "Although, this one looks a little...weird."

"Yeah. What's up with that scaly tail?" Lynn from Universe 5 asked while their Anastasia look back at her third counterpart and noticed that she is looking at her and her family with a annoyed look on her face and quietly growls at them.

"I think she heard you, Aunty Lynn."

_"You guys better not be making fun of me. Otherwise, you all dead!" _Anastasia from Universe 9 thought to herself before turning her attention toward her opponent. "So, Queen of Diamonds, was it? That's a fitting name for you, Lola. Too bad that by the end of this, your name will be changed to the Queen of Loser."

The Queen of Diamonds scoffed in annoyed by Anastasia's comment. "That's no way to speak to your queen!"

"Oh yeah?" She chuckled for a bit. "Then let me ask you something, what's a queen to a Goddess?"

"Why you little..."

"You may begin!"

"I'll show you what a queen is to Goddess! Take this!" The Queen of Diamonds tossed her diamond tiara at Anastasia but missed when the latter suddenly vanished. "What the... W-where did she...?"

"Looking for me?" Anastasia asked as she appeared behind The Queen of Diamonds.

The young diamond heroine quickly turn around and Anastasia wrapped her tail around her neck and begins choking her.

"Now, what was it you said about showing me what a queen is to a Goddess?" Anastasia asked. "Because, I'm not seeing that happening."

"You...monster..."

"No sweetie," Anastasia charged energy on her index finger and pointed it at the Queen of Diamonds' forehead. "I'm a Goddess." She then blasts her at point-blank, severely injuring her.

"YOU MONSTER!" A angry female voice shouted from the background. Anastasia look at where the voice is coming from and sees a enraged Lori wearing a white jumpsuit and sky blue boots with white platforms being held back by her siblings. "You killed my sister! How could you do such a thing?!"

"Oh, shut up, will you? She's not dead. I made sure to miss her vitals. Tell me, she's not worth me killing anyway."

Lori from Universe 18 growled at her.

"Don't believe me? See for yourself."

Anastasia tossed the Queen of Diamonds to her balcony and her siblings caught her. "LOLA!" They yelled in unison. Their Lori then look back at Anastasia and watches her walk off the stage.

_"I swear, i will get you back for what you have done to Lola. I swear on my life!" _She thought to herself.

**Here we are, the end of chapter 2. So, how did i do so far on this chapter and who do you want to see participate in the next chapter? Let me know.**

**P.S, Even though they was only mentioned once in this chapter, the Sound Barrier gang belong to allanarcher777. **


	3. HIATUS ANNOUNCEMENT

Okay so, i pretty sure we can all agree that i may have made a mistake by making this story way before finishing some of the others (then again, we can all agree that i also been doing that with some of my other stories, just don't rub it in my face when clearly i have a problem.)

So to avoid any spoilers or anything like that from my incomplete stories, i have decided to put this on Hiatus for a while until i can at least (hopefully) finish my other stories without taking to make another story in the process.

I know i have said that a lot and i know that no one isn't going to believe me (i don't blame you for doing so) but i will hopefully finish some of my stories with the exceptions of "The Adventures of Logan and Anastasia Loud", any stories with the next generations, the "Lemon overboard" story for a few reasons, and the "Dragon Warriors" rewrite story as well.

If you have any questions or ideas about any of my stories (probably including this one), let me know.

Until then, I'll see you guys later.


End file.
